<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What If by darling_reigns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297117">What If</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns'>darling_reigns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Chicago [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Being held hostage, Betrayal, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, medical stuff i got wrong, worried!jay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>❛❛ i wanted with jay halstead, yn being younger than him and not wanting to take over their relationship (jay). Until yn be held hostage and he despair, cute ending -fofisstilinski❜❜</p><p>Summary: Jay is left feeling distraught after y/n gets held, hostage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay Halstead &amp; Reader, Jay Halstead/Original Female Character(s), Jay Halstead/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Chicago [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What If</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="userstuff module">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="chapter preface group">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>also, find this on<a href="https://mysticaldream.tumblr.com/post/614245477020581888/what-if-jay-halstead"> tumblr</a> + <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/858898171-%F0%9D%90%8E%F0%9D%90%8D%F0%9D%90%84-%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%87%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%80%F0%9D%90%86%F0%9D%90%8E-%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8C%F0%9D%90%80%F0%9D%90%86%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8D%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%92-requests-are-open-what-if">watty</a></p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>As soon as Jay entered the bedroom the both of you shared. He bit his lower lip. Eyes scanning over your figure.</p>
    <p>“Don’t tell me I forgot an important date?” Jay asked. Eyes widening slightly.</p>
    <p>You let out a chuckle. Putting the last finishing touches of makeup onto your face.</p>
    <p>“No, you’re off the hook.” You teased him. Putting your makeup on the dressing table.</p>
    <p>“I’m going out with Elyse.” You spoke again. Grabbing your high heels and putting them on. Jay’s face fell.</p>
    <p>“Oh…” Jay muttered out. His face dropping into a glum look. Before he replaced it with a forced smile.</p>
    <p>“Well, have fun. Don’t stay out too late.” Jay spoke again. An unsettling feeling forming in the pit of his stomach.</p>
    <p>You let out a chuckle. Fixing your dress as you stood up. Before turning to face him. Your hands cupping his jaw. Jay looked into your eyes.</p>
    <p>“Yes, dad. I’ll try not to stay out too late.” You joked. Smiling happily at him. Jay smiled at you. But it still didn’t defuse the unsettling feeling he felt in his gut. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust you. It was your friend Elyse. She was shady, and he didn’t trust her. She was bad news.</p>
    <p>Jay bit his inner cheek. Stopping himself from trying to get you to reconsider and stay at home. But he didn’t want to control what you did. So, instead, he held back. Giving you a small smile, that didn’t quite reach his eyes. But you were way too excited to notice.</p>
    <p>You quickly pecked his lips. Then pulled away. Your hands pulling away from his jawline. Smiling at him brightly.</p>
    <p>“I’ll be home at eleven.” You spoke. Grabbing your clutch from the end of the bed and walking away from him. Then out of the bedroom.</p>
    <p>Jay had to stop himself from reaching out to you. A sad look formed on his face as you left the house. Anxiety started to creep in, as he over thought all the things that could happen to you while you hang out with Elyse.</p>
    <p>Jay ran his fingers through his hair. Dishevelling it. As his mind swamped with thoughts of what could happen to you….</p>
    <p>・。・゜☆・。・。☆・゜・。・゜。・。・゜☆・。・。</p>
    <p>Elyse wrapped her arms around you. Letting out a squeal of excitement. Though the sound of the music drowned it out.</p>
    <p>“It is so good you came. I missed you.” Elyse shouted. Hugging you tightly.</p>
    <p>“I missed you too.” You shouted. Hugging her back just as tight.</p>
    <p>Elyse pulled back. A smile gracing her lips.</p>
    <p>“Let’s do shots.” She yelled. Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed your hand, pulling you towards the bar counter. She then signalled for two shots. Once she got them, she gave you one. Then picked her shot up, downed it down. You did the same. Cringing as the liquor burned your throat.</p>
    <p>Elyse ordered another four shots. Then turned to you. Sliding two over to you.</p>
    <p>“So, how’s life? How is that cop boyfriend of yours? I’m surprised he let you out.” Elyse grumbled. Downing her shot.</p>
    <p>“It’s good, how about you? and he is amazing. He isn’t that bad you know.” You answered her. Elyse rolled her eyes.</p>
    <p>“Same old same old.” She muttered.</p>
    <p>“Just you wait, it won’t be too long until he controls your life, then the relationship. Soon you will be on a tight leash.” She spoke. Downing her third shot.</p>
    <p>You rolled your eyes before replying.</p>
    <p>“Enough about boys and relationships lets dance.” You suggested. Grabbing her hand and pulling her over to the dance floor.</p>
    <p>Both of you dancing away. Giggling all the while dancing with each other.</p>
    <p>Elyse suddenly went ridged making you give her a confused expression. Her face went pale. Her bottom lip quivering.</p>
    <p>“Elyse is everything okay?” you asked her. But she didn’t reply. Her gaze was set on something behind you.</p>
    <p>You followed her gaze. Looking even more confused. All you saw was a scruffy looking man glaring at your friend. You turned around to face her.</p>
    <p>“If this guy is bothering you, then tell me, I’ll get Jay to-” You spoke.</p>
    <p>Elyse snapped out of her trance and gave you a bitchy look. Making you blink rapidly.</p>
    <p>She let out a scoff.</p>
    <p>“So, he can judge me even more. It’s fine. Let’s continue dancing.” She grumbled.</p>
    <p>“Elyse, glad I finally found you.” A deep gruff voice spoke from behind you. You turned around to see the guy she was staring at. Elyse went pale.</p>
    <p>“And I see you have company with you.” He spoke again. His eyes scanning your body. It made your skin crawl. You quickly grabbed her hand. Elyse squeezed your hand tight. Gulping rapidly.</p>
    <p>“Look, I’ll get you what you want. You don’t have to bring her into this. I’m good, I will get it for you.” She spoke. Making your eyebrows furrow. <em>What the hell is she talking about?</em></p>
    <p>“Hmm, but I do. You said that the last time, and yet here we are now.” He spoke. You suddenly realized what they were talking about drugs. Your heart beated faster.</p>
    <p>“Okay, I…-” She started to say only for him to cut her off.</p>
    <p>“No, it’s not okay, Elyse.” He growled.</p>
    <p>“She’s a girlfriend of a cop.” Elyse confessed. Making your face fell. This wasn’t going to end well.</p>
    <p>The guys face turned into an angry expression. As he turned his attention towards you. Glaring at you.</p>
    <p>“If you held her hostage, then you will get more drugs then I owe you. Think about it.” Elyse suggested.</p>
    <p>“Elyse…” You stuttered out. Looking at her with a look of betrayal. How could she do this to you? you thought she was your friend.</p>
    <p>“And how do I know this isn’t a setup?” he asked. Turning his cold hard glare to her.</p>
    <p>“You just have to trust me.” She replied. Holding his gaze. A determined look on her face.</p>
    <p>The guy thought about it for a second before smiling.</p>
    <p>“Fine.” He grumbled. Staring at her. Elyse and he seemed to have a silent conversation.</p>
    <p>Elyse gripped your hand and tugged you out of the club. Though you held your ground not that it worked.</p>
    <p>“Elyse.” You whimpered out. Tears forming in your eyes. Elyse ignored you. As the both of you walked into a dark alleyway.</p>
    <p>“Why?” You asked her. Fear starts to set in. Elyse turned around to face you. A fierce look in her eyes.</p>
    <p>“Because, y/n, you have Jay looking out for you. I have no one.” She growled out.</p>
    <p>“But why me?” You whimpered out. Tears clouding your vision.</p>
    <p>“Your boyfriend is a cop, he has access to drugs, I’m sure they keep drugs in evidence bags.” She growled out.</p>
    <p>“You know he will take you down as well, he will find you and he will-” You started to rant, but the guy cupped a hand over your mouth muffling your voice. His other hand made quick work and pinned your hands behind your back, putting zip ties around your wrist. Binding them together. He then put a cloth around your mouth drowning out your screams and protests and empty threats. You thrashed against him. But he had a firm strong grip on you as he picked you up. Discarding you into the back seat of the SUV.</p>
    <p>“Get in the car.” He ordered Elyse. Walking straight up to her.</p>
    <p>“Why me?” Elyse whimpered out. She felt horrible for doing this to you. But she had to. She had no other choice.</p>
    <p>“Because, if this is some kind of set up, I want to shoot you myself.” He growled out. Making her whimper. She nodded her head. Walking over to the passenger side, and opening the door, then hopping in. The guy then went over to the driver’s side. Hopping in. Then starting the ignition. Driving to some run-down house in a sketchy neighbourhood.</p>
    <p>He quickly got out of the car. Opening the passenger door. And pulling you out. You screamed but it was no use. Your screams were muffled. He then proceeded to walk you to the door of his house. Elyse trailing behind.</p>
    <p>The guy fished for your phone. When he found it he smiled.</p>
    <p>“Unlock it.” He commanded. Holding your phone near your face.</p>
    <p>“No.” You replied your voice muffled. He didn’t like your response.</p>
    <p>“Unlock it.” He demanded again. Backhanding you hard. You let out a whimper. As more tears fell from your eyes. You quickly did as you were told.</p>
    <p>He quickly went into your contacts scrolling down until he pressed a contact called my love with a red emoji heart. He scoffed before dialling the number. Bringing the phone up to his ear. Your gaze wandered to your so-called friend. She quickly looked away.</p>
    <p>“Y/n-” Jay greeted, before getting cut off.</p>
    <p>“Hello, I have something of yours? And if you want her back then you are going to have to get me ten bags of cocaine.” The guy spoke in a demanding tone.</p>
    <p>・。・゜☆・。・。☆・゜・。・゜。・。・゜☆・。・。</p>
    <p>Jay felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. He knew he couldn’t trust Elyse.</p>
    <p>“Listen here, you asshole, if you hurt her-” Jay threatened but got cut off.</p>
    <p>“No, you listen here you pig, I’ll give you an hour tops, I’ll text you the address.” He growled out. Hanging up.</p>
    <p>Jay felt like the whole world was closing in on him. His breathing quickened. As he swallowed hard.</p>
    <p>He quickly grabbed a duffle bag. He quickly made a beeline to the front door. Grabbing his truck keys off the key hook. And walking out the door. Unlocking his truck. And getting in. Throwing the duffle bag on the passenger seat. He put the keys into the ignition. Turning them. The truck roared to life. Jay quickly speeds off. Not bothering to put a seat belt on or care about sticking to the speed limit.</p>
    <p>Stopping at the precinct. Jay grabbed the duffle bag, stashing it under his puffy jacket. Just as he was about to exit his truck his phone pinged. Jay quickly fished his phone out of his pocket. Quickly opening the message. He wished he didn’t though. It felt like his heart was in his throat. As he stared at the phone in pure terror. It felt like his heart had stopped, as he continued to look at the photo of you with a gunshot wound located in your abdomen. While your hands were bound. Your mouth gagged. With the caption; <b><em>And for motivation.</em></b> Then the address. Jay quickly got out. Rushing over to where they kept the evidence. He smiled at the guard.</p>
    <p>“Hi, I just need to check something.” Jay spoke. The guard gave him a sceptical look before finally letting him in.</p>
    <p>Jay smiled as he walked past. Going straight into the storage room. He quickly searched the boxes until he found the bags of cocaine. Gulping as he saw the bags of drugs. He opened the duffle bag. Then put the bags of drugs in. He zipped it up then left the room.</p>
    <p>Just as Jay opened the driver’s side door. He heard Hailey call out to him. Jay cursed under his breath.</p>
    <p>“Jay, you’re here late.” Hailey spoke.</p>
    <p>“Yeah, I just forget something. I have to go.” Jay responded quickly. Hopping into the truck. Just as he was about to shut the door, Hailey stopped him.</p>
    <p>“Hey, what’s wrong? Did y/n and you have a fight or something?” Hailey asked. Making Jay even more anxious. He had to get to you before you bled out.</p>
    <p>Jay’s breath hitched at the mention of your name. The picture of you bleeding out on the floor were the only things flashing through his mind right now.</p>
    <p>“Jay…” Hailey started to say, only for Jay to interrupt her sharply.</p>
    <p>“I can’t do this right now Hailey, I have to go.” Jay snapped at her. Hailey’s expression dropped to a hurt look.</p>
    <p>“Jay…” She started to say but he cut her off.</p>
    <p>“Y/n is going to die if I don’t get this duffle bag to the guy who holding her hostage.” Jay snapped. Fury in his eyes.</p>
    <p>Hailey’s expression turned into a look of dread.</p>
    <p>“Okay, then we will get Hank and the rest of the team-” She spoke, but Jay cut her off.</p>
    <p>“It will be too late, he already shot her in a fatal spot. Every second counts, and I’m wasting time.” Jay choked out.</p>
    <p>“Okay, then I will come with you.” she announced. Walking over to the passenger side door. Opening it and getting in. Jay started the truck when she was walking over to the passenger side. As soon as she got in, he took off. Not even waiting for her to close the door.</p>
    <p>Hailey opened her mouth to speak, but Jay cut her off.</p>
    <p>“This has to be Elyse’s doing. If y/n dies because of her I’m going to make her life a living hell.” Jay hissed out. Tightening his grip on the steering wheel. Knuckles turning white.</p>
    <p>“Jay, you need to calm down. We have to figure out a plan.” Hailey spoke. Looking at Jay cautiously as he drove like a maniac.</p>
    <p>“The plan is to go in, rescue y/n, then take her to the hospital.” Jay grumbled.</p>
    <p>“You don’t know how many people are in there. You know he has a weapon. But how many?” Hailey stated. But all Jay could think about was getting to you before you bled out.</p>
    <p>“Then cover for me.” Jay demanded.</p>
    <p>“Jay, you have to think rational.” Hailey responded. Looking at Jay then at the road.</p>
    <p>“My girlfriend is holding onto the brink of life. Thinking rationally is out of the question.” Jay grumbled.</p>
    <p>“Fine, I’ll have your back.” Hailey sighed…</p>
    <p>・。・゜☆・。・。☆・゜・。・゜。・。・゜☆・。・。</p>
    <p>Elyse pressed her jacket onto the gunshot wound. Pressing hard. Making you wince. Your body was going into shock.</p>
    <p>“You didn’t have to shot her.” She snapped at him. Glaring at the guy. Before going over to you. Kneeling next to you. She gave you a sympathetic look. While you looked at her through teary eyes. Heart hurting from her betrayal. You didn’t want her anywhere near you.</p>
    <p>“And you could have given me my drugs.” He snapped back.</p>
    <p>You scooted slightly away from her. Which made your whole body feel like it was on fire.</p>
    <p>“Don’t…touch…me.” You hissed through gritted teeth. Though your voice was muffled by the gag. Wincing as pain coursed through your body.</p>
    <p>Elyse looked at you with a hurt expression. But you held no sympathy for her. She was the one that put you in this situation in the first place.</p>
    <p>“Your hurt.” She stated. You just glared at her. Elyse looked behind her. As she pressed harder on your wound. She then looked back at you. Giving you a sad smile.</p>
    <p>“We should take her to the hospital.” Elyse spoke. The guy let out a growl. Stalking is way over to her. Grabbing a fistful of her hair and yanked her up. Giving her an icy glare. She gulped as she stared into his eyes.</p>
    <p>“You’re the one that suggested using her as bait.” He growled through clenched teeth.</p>
    <p>“I didn’t think you were going to shot her.” Elyse shot back. Glaring at him. While you felt yourself slowly slipping into unconscious. Eyes slowly closing. Your breathing getting shallower by every second. Just as your eyes finally closed the sound of a gunshot sounded through the room…</p>
    <p>“Chicago PD.” Jay yelled.</p>
    <p>The guy that was holding Elyse, let out a choked gasp looking down at his stomach. Blood pooling around his dark shirt. He quickly let go of Elyse as Hailey handcuffed the guy, saying the Miranda warning to him. Then called for backup.</p>
    <p>Jay didn’t wait any longer making a beeline towards you. His heart beating against his ribcage harder. Jay’s eyes watered with tears. He quickly swooped you up in his arms. Holding you close to his chest.</p>
    <p>“I got you.” Jay reassured you. Mainly to himself. His heart racing quickly. The feeling of dread washing over him. Jay raced out of the house towards his truck. Not noticing that Elyse was following.</p>
    <p>“Jay, I…” Elyse started to say but Jay cut her off rather abruptly interrupted her. Turning around to face her. His jaw clenched tight. Elyse’s eyes dropped to your limp figure. She let out a sob. But Jay wasn’t buying it. He loathed her. It was her fault that you were fighting for your life, hanging by a thread. And she was wasting his time.</p>
    <p>“Just stop. This is all your fault. If she doesn’t make it, you better pray for a miracle.” Jay growled out. Before turning on his heel. He quickly opened the door to the back seat. Putting you in carefully. Before shutting the door and rushing to the driver’s side. Once he opened the door he got in quickly and shut the door. Turning the keys in the ignition. Jay pressed the foot on the accelerator and sped off. Not caring about breaking the speed limit.</p>
    <p>Jay looked at you through the rear-view mirror then back at the road.</p>
    <p>He felt a bit of relief when he finally got to the hospital. Jay didn’t bother finding a park, instead pulling up infront of the entry. Jay rushed out of his vehicle. Leaving the drivers door open, and the car running still. Jay opened the passenger door, quickly picking you up, and running into the hospital in a frantic mess. Leaving the passenger door open also.<br/><br/>“Help, someone, help her. She’s been shot.” Jay yelled desperately. Gaining the attention of some nurses, as well as Will and Ethan. Ethan and Will rushed over. Ethan pulling a gurney towards Jay. Jay gently put you down on it. Grabbing hold of your hand. Squeezing tight. Jay followed them as they went into Baghdad.</p>
    <p>“What happened?” Will asked as he checked your vitals. Face contorting into worry as he couldn’t find a pulse. While Ethan checked your bullet wound. Will then intubated on you. While a nurse hooked you up to a monitor.</p>
    <p>“Hostage situation. She’s going to okay right? You can save her?” Jay asked. Voice shaking with fear.</p>
    <p>“It’s going to be okay, Jay.” Will reassured him. Trying not to let Jay see his concern. Jay looked at you, then at the screen noticing a flatline. Panic started to wash over him.</p>
    <p>“She’s going to have to go into surgery. The bullets still in there, and she’s lost a lot of blood.” Ethan spoke. Will nodded, as they rolled you out of the room. Jay followed hand still in yours.</p>
    <p>“Will…” Jay gasped out. Will looked at him, as his hand slipped away from yours.</p>
    <p>“Just stay here, we are going to take good care of her.” Will reassured him.</p>
    <p>Jay shook his head vigorously, as they pulled you away from him. Jay felt a dull pain in his heart. He quickly ran his fingers through his hair. Letting tears fall from his eyes. He couldn’t lose you….</p>
    <p>・。・゜☆・。・。☆・゜・。・゜。・。・゜☆・。・。</p>
    <p>Jay sat on the uncomfortable waiting chair. Running his fingers through his dishevelled hair. The rims of his eyes red from crying. Cheeks stained with tears. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. Jay felt a hand on his shoulder. Giving it a reassuring squeeze. Making him look up. Hailey gave Jay a sympathetic smile. He looked behind her to see the rest of the team.</p>
    <p>“Hey, she’s going to be okay. She is going to make it through.” Hailey spoke. The rest of the team agreeing with her.</p>
    <p>“I shouldn’t have let her go out with her.” Jay mumbled.</p>
    <p>“Jay, it’s not your fault.” Hailey spoke.</p>
    <p>“She’s never going to see her again.” Jay grumbled. Jaw clenching as he thought about Elyse.</p>
    <p>Just as Hailey or any of the other team members were about to say something Will’s voice called Jay’s name.</p>
    <p>Jay stood up rather quickly. As well as everyone else. Jay quickly rushed over to his brother.</p>
    <p>“Is she okay? Did she make it? She isn’t dead, is she?” Jay asked. Will put his hand on Jay’s shoulder.</p>
    <p>“The surgery went well. She is in recovery. Do you want to see her?” Will replied. Jay nodded his head frantically.</p>
    <p>“Yes.” Jay replied. Will told Jay the room number, and he took off.</p>
    <p>Once he reached your room, he wasted no time in entering it. Rushing over to you. He pressed a kiss to your forehead, then your lips. He picked up your hand kissing it. Before he dragged a chair over towards your bed. Holding onto your hand for dear life. Peppering your hand with kisses.</p>
    <p>“I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have let you go with her. Please, please wake up.” Jay sobbed. Pressing his lips to your hand. Tasting his salty tears. Jay studied you closely. His heart skipped a beat as he saw your eyes flutter open.</p>
    <p>“Hey.” You mumbled groggily. Once your eyes set sight on him. Jay smiled at you. Making you weakly smile.</p>
    <p>“Hey, you gave me a fright.” Jay responded. Kissing your hand again. You tried to sit up. But winced in pain. Jay quickly got up.</p>
    <p>“Sh, it’s okay, just rest.” Jay cooed. Pushing you gently back down. You gave him a sad look, as tears filled your eyes. Jay looked at you in concern. He quickly laid next to you. Wrapping his arms around you. And bringing you closer to his chest.</p>
    <p>“I thought she was my friend.” You sobbed into his chest. Jay rubbed his hand up and down your back soothingly. Pressing kisses on the top of your head.</p>
    <p>“I know.” Jay replied.</p>
    <p>“S…she betrayed me.” You sobbed into his chest.</p>
    <p>“She is going to pay for this, y/n. I promise you that.” Jay spoke. You pulled away from his chest. Nodding your head. Jay’s thumb gently tracing your bottom lip. Both of you staring at each other intently. Jay’s other hand rested on your jawline.</p>
    <p>“I love you, y/n, so much. It’s going to be okay. No one is going to hurt you ever again.” Jay promised you. Leaning towards you. His lips pressing against yours softly, making your breath get caught in your throat.</p>
    <p>“No one is going to hurt you again.” He whispered after he pulled away from your lips. His forehead rested against yours. Jay pulled away. Wrapping his arms around you again. Pulling you close to his chest. You wrapped your arms around him. Nestling your face into his chest.</p>
    <p>“Never again.” He whispered to himself. Pressing a soft kiss on the top of your head…</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>